


the many notes of mystical-lioness

by MysticalLioness



Category: Original Work
Genre: Not a Story, Notes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 06:10:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17544227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticalLioness/pseuds/MysticalLioness
Summary: just notes and behind the writing, wont post anything on here but will keep stories under construction that are to be released in the next few years or months.sorry!if you want to check out fanfictions please look at my works :)





	the many notes of mystical-lioness

hello! 

this is just where i will be putting in secret chapters or wip's that i plan on releasing in the future :)

for now there wont be anything posted, so this is the only chapter available.

 

if you do want to read something i do bnha, voltron, magi, and some other fun stuff! if you want to request something dont be afraid to! but i may not do it right away if i dont know what that show or game is :') sorry!

 

anyways, there wont be anything too interested here, sorry about that!


End file.
